


That should do

by Id_sell_my_soul_for_stucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Id_sell_my_soul_for_stucky/pseuds/Id_sell_my_soul_for_stucky
Summary: Bruce and Thor are really bad at talking to people so they end up not speaking to each other for five months because that's exactly what you should do when you have a crush on someone.Might be part of a series I don't know yet.





	That should do

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I haven't written in a while so be nice.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Change is something that is happening constantly whether it be something small or something big, it is always happening. The world is ever changing.You are ever changing.

 

Some people say they fear change. But change is good and a very big change was happening on earth and if the outcome was not positive it could be the end to an entire species. The change in reference being the integration of the (remaining)Asgardians into society and into the planet.

 

There was quite a large debate as to whether or not the citizens of the earth should allow the Asgardians to take refuge. Eventually the governments of the world agreed to allow the Asgardians to stay but unfortunately, they could not agree on where to put them.

 

The negotiations on where the Asgardian colony would be situated were still taking place six months after they agreed to let them stay. The Asgardians were living in Wakanda. T'challa, once he had returned from the soul stone, had graciously offered to temporarily house Thor and his people. He provided them with food, shelter and a place to recover form their wounds, emotional and physical.

 

But not all was well, Thor was under serious stress and pressure. Everything had moved so fast for him, he lost his father, his hammer, his home, his people and then his brother. He had gone from being a young Prince who believed he was not ready for the throne to a king in a matter of days, then only days later his people were slaughtered by the mad titan Thanos, right in front of his eyes. Lucky for him his best friend was a genius and had managed to escape with a large sum of Asgardian people, the day they arrived on earth was the happiest day of his life. 

 

That day he realised that he hadn't completely failed, that maybe he could build a new Asgard, that maybe he could make his father proud, and maybe, there was some hope left in the world. But now he had no hope and he didn't know what to do. He was staying in New York, trying to negotiate with diplomats from all over the globe all of them trying to find a suitable place for the Asgardians to live but no one could come to an agreement. Most countries only offered their land because they thought that the Asgardians might fight for them if there was ever a need for it. Frankly the Asgardians were appalled that these people who Thor spoke so highly of were still at war with one another. In their minds it was something primitive and child like. 

 

The Asgardians began to question why thor had even brought then to earth, yes they were safe but for how long? Every second day someone was threatening someone else with a nuke or a bomb and the earth was slowly starting to attract inter-galactic beings, the wrong kind. The kind who would rather destroy the earth than befriend it's inhabitants. 

 

Thor needed someone to talk to. He was getting sick of being hounded by his people for answers that he didn't know and of hounding diplomats for answers that after six months they still couldn't give. Unfortunately all his friends were all otherwise occupied so he decided to call someone (with the phone he had received as a gift off king T'challa) who he hadn't spoken to in a long time.

 

He scrolled through the contacts on his phone. There were four in total. T'challa, Steve, Clint and finally Bruce. He had never even called Bruce once. Never even texted. He wouldn't have known what to say. 'hey Bruce thanks for semi sacrificing yourself to save my planet and people, also I think I might like you as more than a friend' yeah, Thor didn't really think that would bode well with him. He had heard how midgardians treated the people who they labeled 'gays'. Although T'challa had told him that it was getting better, but that seemed to be the answer to a lot of the problems on earth. 

 

Thor clicked on Bruce's contact and waited for the man to answer. It rang through twice before Thor accepted that he was not going to get a hold of him. Suddenly he had an idea, a bad idea really. He decide he would go to Bruce's apartment, uninvited and without notice. Anyone in their right mind would know not to show up at someone who you hadn't spoken to in months front door, but Thor wasn't in his right mind, and really, neither was Bruce. 

***

It was quarter to eleven at night and Bruce was sitting on the floor of his one room apartment waiting for his microwave to ding. His kitchen floor was cold but there were no chairs in the apartment when he moved in and he wasn't bothered to buy any. 

 

'I don't need chairs' he had said to himself as he moved in. 'I won't be living here longer than a month.'

 

Yet five months later there he was. Sitting on his kitchen floor. Heating second day Chinese in the only kitchen appliance he owned. All his belongings still sitting in a box on the top shelf of his empty wardrobe. 

 

In all honesty, Bruce didn't know what to do with himself. Before everything happened he was on the run from the government. Then the Avengers saved him but now the Avengers were no more. At least the Avengers he knew. There was a new group of younger, stronger hero's in charge of protecting the world now and they didn't need Bruce. It seemed like no one did.

 

He had considered reaching out to Betty but he wouldn't know what to say to her and he was just trying to ignore that the whole thing with Natasha had ever happened, whatever it was. 

 

And as for Thor, he saw a lot of him on the TV, he was always busy, having meetings with the UN and the EU and the president. Too busy obviously, to get in contact with Bruce  

 

Bruce's microwave dinged and he quickly jumped up from the ground and grabbed the plastic container. He was so overcome with hunger that he had forgotten that the container would be extremely hot. Bruce dropped the container in shock and its contents spilled all over the floor. 

 

"Fuck" he exclaimed. 

 

He sighed deeply and began to shovel the noodles back into the box. He threw it into the bin and then grabbed some kitchen towel and started cleaning the sauce off his kitchen tiles. Out of nowhere there came a knock on the door. Bruce had no idea who it could be. No on ever showed up unannounced and anyway, the only visitors he ever got were Clint or Peter, who he had surprisingly grown quite close to. Everyone else was busy or dead. 

 

Bruce wasn't shocked at his morbid thoughts, it was quite common for him now days. He had almost gone back to his old habits, leaving a man with the history he had alone in an apartment for five months wasn't a wise decision. But really it was his fault. He could have easily reached out to any one of the avengers but he assumed it was too late now. He had missed his chance.

 

Or so he thought. 

 

The person at the door knocked again. It was three very quiet knocks, so quiet it sounded like they were purposefully trying not to be heard but Bruce heard it.

 

Slowly Bruce opened his door to a very familiar face. It was Thor, there was a crooked smile on his face and he was fidgeting with his hands. 

 

"Hi Bruce." He said standing up straighter. 

 

Bruce stood there in shock for a few moments just taking the man in. His hair was growing out and it was at that stage where you can't really do anything with it so it just kinda sits there and flops but somehow it suited Thor, it almost made him look better. There were large bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and the lines on his forehead were deeper than they had been the last time he saw him.

 

He was wearing what was leftover of a suit, he had a shirt on but no tie and there were at least four buttons open. The jacket was no where to be seen and his navy slacks were creased. Bruce spotted the tie shoved into the pocket of those very slacks. 

 

After a few minutes of Bruce starting at Thor blankly taking everything in, Thor cleared his throat. 

 

"Oh," Bruce said sounding breathless "hi - do you - do you want to come in?" 

 

"Yes," You could hear the eagerness in Thor's voice and he began to worry that he had answered too quickly. "If you don't mind." 

 

"No, of course not. Please," Bruce opened the door wide and took a step back. Thor strolled in and began to take in his surroundings. He awkwardly shoved his hands in his pockets an did a three sixty turn.

 

"So.." he mumbled and Bruce suddenly became embarrassed and felt obliged to apologise for the mess. He would have offered Thor a seat but because of the lack of furniture that offer would be null in void.

 

"Make yourself at home." Bruce said and Thor plonked himself on Bruce's meditation mat that was in the middle of the room and Bruce sat down beside him. 

 

"What brings you here?" Bruce questioned knowing the real question he wanted to ask was what brings you to my apartment after 5 months with no contact.

 

"Well I was New York for a meeting and I thought 'hey I might as well give Bruce a visit.'"

 

"Its eleven o'clock at night. I mean I'm not complaining it's not like I have plans but you don't usually visit people at eleven o'clock at night." 

 

Thor sighed and looked at the floor embarrassed. "You're right," he said "I'm sorry I was just - I was just in the city and I don't know anyone and I was angry and stressed and I needed someone to talk to. I shouldn't have come here this late, it was selfish of me. I'll just go." 

 

Thor stood up but before he could go any further Bruce grabbed his hand stopping him in his tracks.

 

"You don't - you don't have to go. If you don't want to. I was surprised to see you here but that doesn't mean I want you to go."

 

Thor looked apprehensive "Good surprised or bad surprised?" he asked. 

 

Bruce smiled, he missed being able to talk to Thor. 

 

"Good surprised."

 

Thor smiled back at Bruce. God, Bruce missed that smile. 

 

Thor sat back down on the mat crossing his legs like a child. 

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bruce prompted. 

 

"Talk about what?" 

 

"The reason you were angry and stressed."

 

"Oh" Thor said trying to look anywhere but at Bruce. "Not really" 

 

"That's okay, we can talk about something else. It has been five months I'm sure there's plenty to catch up on." 

 

Now Thor was looking directly at Bruce. 

 

"Has it really been five months?" 

 

Bruce nodded. 

 

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." 

 

"For what?" 

 

"For not calling you." Thor placed his hand on Bruce's knee which was crossed just like his. 

 

"That - that wasn't your fault. You were busy, and anyway I could've contacted you at any time."

 

"Why didn't you?" 

 

Bruce shrugged and started fiddling with the hem of his jeans.

 

"Well its in the past now." Thor concluded. "So, how've you been? How is everybody." 

 

"Everybody?"

 

"You know, everybody. The Avengers." 

 

Bruce shrugged once again. 

 

"You haven't been in contact with them?" Thor asked puzzled. 

 

"Well I've talked to Clint a good few times and that kid, Peter, who followed Tony around but that's it really."

 

"Not Nat?" 

 

"No." Bruce replied way too quickly and way too forcefully.

 

Thor nodded. 

 

"Well I was talking to Clint as well it seems that he's still in contact with everyone, I think that's just his thing, he's like the mother chicken." 

 

Bruce snickered but didn't bother telling him that it was actually mother hen. 

 

"Oh and I've been talking to Steve, but I'm pretty sure he has no cell service right now, last I heard him and Bucky were on a remote island that didn't even have WiFi." 

 

"It seems you've adjusted to life on earth well, you definitely understand the technology." 

 

Thor grinned "It took a while but then it clicked." 

 

"I remember when you were trying to get Tony to send you a raven because you didn't have an email." 

 

"Haha" Thor laughed sarcastically. 

 

Suddenly Bruce's stomach rumbled loudly and Thor looked at him skeptically. 

 

"Do you want to get some food." he said "There's this really nice pizza place around the corner." 

 

"Sure." 

 

"Let me just grab a jacket." 

 

Bruce ran into the other room and quickly glanced in the mirror. He ran a hand through his messy hair and tried to fix his shirt. He grabbed a blazer from the pile of clothes on the floor and shoved his gasses into the pocket of them. 

 

He strolled back into the main room. "Ready he asked Thor who was standing at the window looking out at the New York skyline. 

 

Thor turned around and smiled again. Bruce thought he would never get used to seeing that smile. 

 

"Ready." 

 

***

 

"So what happened with you and Nat?"

 

Bruce and Thor were sitting in the back of the dimly lit pizza shop, it had been silent for a while, but a comfortable silence, and then Thor ruined it with an uncomfortable question. 

 

Bruce cleared his throat and stared at the last slice of pizza on his plate. "What do you want to know?" 

 

"Well that video of her calmed you down enough that you de-hulked or whatever. 

 

"I guess the other guy felt guilty." 

 

"Guilty?" 

 

"Yeah, I mean he did leave, and she did like him maybe hulk didn't like her back." 

 

Bruce looked up from the slice of pizza he had been staring at and instead focused his gaze on Thor. 

 

"Oh." he said finally understanding. 

 

It's not that Bruce didn't like natasha, he did, but as a friend, and he didn't know how to tell her that and then it just, escalated.

 

"What about you?" Bruce questioned trying to change the subject "Wasn't there an astrophysicist or something." 

 

"Uh yeah - that didn't work out. I wasn't on the planet enough." 

 

"You are now."

 

"True, but she's not the one I want. Not anymore." 

 

And there it was again. The comfortable silence. For the first time in months Thor was able to ignore his responsibilities and just live in the moment and he was enjoying it. 

 

The waiter appeared at the table and handed them the bill. Both Bruce and Thor reached out for it at the same time and the minute their hands touched a small spark flew off Thor's hand and shocked Bruce. 

 

Bruce jerked his hand back and mumbled an ow. 

 

"Ohmygodimsosorryareyouokay?" Thor was speaking so fast and in such a worried tone that Bruce couldn't help but laugh. 

 

"I'm fine." Bruce said once his laughter had died down.

 

"Are you sure?" 

 

"Positive." 

 

Bruce smiled and payed the bill, adding a generous tip for the waiter who had definitely recognised them when they walked in but had the sense to not pester them.

 

Thor and Bruce walked out of the restaurant into the crisp night air of the city. It was dark out but the dark of the city wasn't really dark because of all of the lights and cars. There were no stars to be seen in the sky but you could catch the occasional glimpse of the moon from behind the clouds. 

 

"I missed this." Thor said as they strolled casually towards Bruce's apartment. 

 

"Missed what?" 

 

"This, hanging out with you. I know we didn't actually spend that much time together but a day on sakarr can feel like a year." 

 

"I missed it too." Bruce said smiling up at the larger man. They had reached his apartment now but Bruce was unwilling to let the night end. "Do you wanna maybe walk around the block?" 

 

Thor smiled "Of course." 

 

"So has there been any incidents with the big guy recently?" 

 

"Not really, I think he's leaving me alone for a while because he did get three years, and he's not that fond of New York. Neither am I really, too many bad memories." 

 

"Why don't you move?" 

 

"I dunno, I always planned to, never got around to it." 

 

It was silent for a moment until Thor stopped walking exclamied "Oh my god you should move to Wakanda!" 

 

"What?" 

 

"You should move to Wakanda." 

 

Bruce couldn't comprehend what Thor was telling him. "What?" he asked again. 

 

"You should move to Wakanda." 

 

"You do know thats the other side of the Atlantic, right?"

 

"Well yeah but wouldn't it be better than being here. T'challa would love to have you there and you could learn so much they are so much further ahead then the rest of this world." 

 

Bruce looked unconvinced. 

 

"Oh come on." Thor urged "You could help me plan what to say in all my meetings, god knows I need it. Val would be so happy to see you and they could provide somewhere for the other guy, you know he's not going to stay away forever, imagine how horrible it would be if something were to happen here in the city."

 

"I don't have to imagine." 

 

Thor's smile dropped. "I'm sorry." he said placing his hand on Bruce's shoulder. 

 

"No its okay, you're right. It was foolish of me to stay here this long." 

 

"So you'll move to wakanda?" 

 

"If it's okay with king T'challa" 

 

"Oh it is we've talked about it before." 

 

"You have?" 

 

Thor looked down bashfully "Well yeah, he brought it up ages ago, he said the same thing about the hulk and all but I didn't really know how to talk to you about it so I just didn't talk to you at all." 

 

Bruce began to laugh which meant Thor did too because Bruce's laugh was just so infectious it could make anyone laugh no matter the situation. 

 

"So, if I move to Wakanda, where would I be staying?"

 

"Well I dont know really, but the room across from mine is empty."

 

Bruce smiled, he hadn't felt as happy as he did in that moment for a long time. "That should do." 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment I love getting feedback.  
> Should I make this into a series?


End file.
